


囚徒

by DawnShadow27



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M, 柱斑 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnShadow27/pseuds/DawnShadow27
Summary: 千手柱间发现宇智波斑其实是假死后……





	囚徒

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：囚禁、强奸

　　　狭小的房间里只有昏暗的烛火发着微弱的光，两个交叠的影子在烛火的映照下随着主人的动作不断扭曲，“哗啦哗啦”的铁链碰撞声之下是虚弱的呻吟。  
　　  
　　长发的男人被特制的查克拉锁链绑住手脚，往日里张扬的黑发被汗水浸湿，黏糊糊地散在白皙的肩背上。他身上不着寸缕，忽略那微小的呻吟只看他苍白的身体和墨色的发丝仿佛能看到一幅美丽的静默画卷。  
　　  
　　被囚禁在这个封印室里已经过了很长一段时间，平时只有勉强保持身体机能的食物和水，在这种情况下还要被另一个男人时常侵犯身体，他的体力早已消耗到连在性事中挣扎都办不到的地步了。  
　　  
　　  
　　斑的上半身无力地趴在床上，腰部被一双火热的手掐住抬高，整个人呈现出一幅跪趴的姿势翘起后臀，粗长的男性器官在他身体里进进出出，身下网状的藤蔓随着撞击的动作摩擦着他的胸膛，早已被快感麻木了的身躯对这轻微的疼痛没有任何反应。  
　　  
　　一根树藤突兀地冒出来钻进他的口腔，微甜的汁液从藤蔓中挤出，缓解了他因过度呻吟而沙哑的嗓子。  
　　  
　　“好喝吗？”熟悉的声音在身后响起，“我特地培育出这种既香甜又营养的植物给你呢。”  
　　  
　　斑没有理会他而是咬着嘴里的植物大口吮吸它甜美的汁液，希望能借此恢复少许体力。  
　　  
　　柱间抽出还坚挺着的性器，斑疲惫红肿的后穴随着他的动作流出一股股粘稠的精液。柱间抹了抹他的腿根，手心一片湿滑。“斑还真是饥渴啊，明明已经吃了我那么多的东西了，还总是一幅很饿的样子。”  
　　  
　　他凑近斑，将他口中的藤蔓抽了出来，吻上那湿润的双唇，舌头强硬地伸到他嘴里舔舐残余的汁液。被夺走食物的斑睁开微阖的双眸，黑色的眸子里还泛着激烈性事带来的水光。  
　　  
　　结束这漫长的深吻后，柱间说道：“果然很甜，是斑喜欢的口味吧？”嗓音里带着他一贯温和的笑意。  
　　  
　　“……柱间。”斑的声音还有些虚弱，但是丝毫不减语气之中的倔强，“你关不了我一辈子。”  
　　  
　　他的眼睛空茫一片，焦距涣散，“就算你囚禁住我的身体，我的心也是自由的。”  
　　  
　　柱间的笑容渐渐消失，脸色有些阴沉起来，“我不会让你再离开的，斑。”  
　　  
　　斑的眼里闪过一丝讽刺，他艳红色的嘴唇上下开合，吐出一句句想要惹怒柱间的话：“就算你把我操到灌满一肚子精液我也不会怀孕，你的行为没有任何意义。”  
　　  
　　柱间冷着脸，看不出喜怒，他抓着斑的肩膀往墙上一推，几乎是把斑摔到了墙上。“你总想要我生气，看来我给你的细胞还不够多，不然你怎么会如此地渴望它们呢。”柱间的话其实也没有说错，斑明明知道每次柱间一旦有些情绪失控就像侵犯他，却总是克制不住地想要激起柱间的怒火。  
　　  
　　斑被正面按在冰冷的墙壁上，双手被柱间用力钳住，就算知道他无力反抗也不肯放松丝毫。胸前的乳头被粗粝的石壁磨得一阵生疼，柱间就跪在他身后，强硬地用双腿分开他的腿，火热的阴茎就这样直直冲了进来，被操开的后穴根本无法阻拦。  
　　  
　　他的胸膛贴在斑身后，柱间在他的颈间吮吸出一个个吻痕，低声说着：“你会在我身下喘息、呻吟。哭泣，这就够了。”  
　　  
　　柱间无视斑的挣扎动作，把他的双腿分得更开，用力在他身体里面顶撞着。  
　　  
　　斑在他的动作之下双腿膝盖几乎无法碰到石床，整个人完全是坐在了柱间的阴茎上，因为体位的原因而被插入到更深的地方。  
　　  
　　“……呃……”很痛，而且太深了，斑觉得自己几乎要被那根阴茎顶到了胃。  
　　  
　　柱间还在他身后用力抽插。先是将阴茎抽出大半，然后又猛地捅进去。他的腹部不断撞击斑的臀部，发出激烈的“啪啪”声。  
　　  
　　斑痛苦地想要跪直身体甚至站起来以逃离这个姿势，但是在柱间的不断顶弄下，他完全没办法保持好身体重心，或者说他的重心已经变成了和柱间阴茎相连的后穴。  
　　  
　　“唔啊啊啊啊……”斑甚至开始怀疑柱间是不是把他的囊袋也顶了进来，不然怎么能侵入到那么深的地方。  
　　  
　　“不……快……停下……哈啊……柱间！”斑皱着眉，他的脸上是扭曲的痛苦，但是嘴里又不断地吐出魅惑般的呻吟，黑色的双眼泛着水雾，仿佛下一秒就要落泪了一样。“停……我……不行了……唔……”  
　　  
　　斑带着哭腔的嗓音让柱间顿了顿，不过当他仔细观察了一下斑的身体情况后确定这不过是斑在陷入情欲中的胡言乱语。  
　　  
　　“明明在我拔出来的时候恋恋不舍地吸得那么紧，斑的身体啊……完全能够承受得住呢。”伴随柱间话语的是又一记深深的顶撞，引来斑一声高亢的呻吟。  
　　  
　　柱间伸出一只手握住斑翘起的阴茎，随意撸动几下它就开始激动地冒出前液了。“斑的身体已经很敏感了啊，就只是这样被我插入都能勃起，要不了多久就能直接靠后面达到高潮吧？”  
　　  
　　斑在他的激烈动作下只能用断断续续的呻吟回应他的淫言秽语。  
　　  
　　柱间也不介意，低下头继续抽插。现在的姿势能让他清楚地看见斑的后心有一道短小的疤痕，这是在他们战斗时被他从身后用长刀捅进去的。他现在还能回想起当时刺穿斑心脏时那一声“噗嗤”的响。如雷贯耳。这是他第二次失去斑，第一次是在斑离开村子的时候。已经……不想再第三次失去他了，无法接受他死在自己不知道的时间和地点，所以自从发现斑复活后，柱间没有一丝犹豫地把他囚禁在这个地方。特制的禁锢查克拉的锁链、密密麻麻的封印术式，同时不忘通过情事消耗掉斑大量的体力和精力。柱间为了留下他几乎是想尽了一切办法，最终换来的也不过是斑在他身下日日夜夜地婉转承欢而已。  
　　  
　　  
　　唤醒柱间神智的是斑的啜泣，他的脸上清晰地淌着两道泪痕，沙哑的哭泣、颤抖不已的身体都证明他现在已经是真正到达了极限。  
　　  
　　最开始强迫斑的时候他一直在不断地反抗，直到后来发现柱间喜欢用背后位借着他敏感的弱点不断调教他，为了不被继续折腾才乖顺那么一点。最近柱间爱上了看他在性爱中哭泣呻吟的样子，所以就算斑再怎么假装乖巧都会被狠狠折腾一番。发现这一点后，斑又开始回到最初桀骜不驯的样子了。就像恶性循环一样，柱间生气了会折腾他，他被折腾了会更加想要反抗柱间。  
　　  
　　柱间看了斑的阴茎一眼，大概是因为换了新的背入式的原因，明明已经到达极限了却还是射不出来。他探出手去，当指尖擦过湿润的龟头时，斑的身体不禁又颤抖了一下。柱间一边保持抽插的动作，一边用右手抠弄那可怜的马眼，而左手则是伸到斑的胸膛处粗暴地揉捏早已被石壁摩擦得红肿的乳头。  
　　  
　　斑此时已经完全无力地只能靠在他的身上，随着他的动作时不时低吟、颤抖，白皙的身体上是或青或紫的情欲痕迹。柱间只有在结束了性事后才会为他治疗，现在这些痕迹上的口水、精液和汗水混杂在一起，衬得他整个人既狼狈又色情。他着迷地看着斑的身体宛如花一般绽放出情欲的色彩。这是被我浇灌出来的“花”，我的。  
　　  
　　斑在射出来后下一秒就撑不住直接昏死过去，柱间见状也随之射到他体内深处。  
　　  
　　他将脱力的斑揽到怀中，抚摸着他平坦的小腹，现在那里面满满都是柱间的精液，只要轻轻按压斑的腹部就会从他的后穴里流出来。  
　　  
　　“你说你是自由的，但是早已因你而成为囚徒的我怎么会愿意让你离开啊……”明明柱间才是那个狠狠欺负了斑的人，他却在斑昏迷过去后才泪流满面地低喃出声。  
　　  
　　


End file.
